The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to wearable technology.
Wearable technology, or wearables, relates to smart electronic devices capable of being worn on a user's body. Many wearables are capable of connecting to a network and, therefore, contribute to the Internet of Things. Typically, wearables incorporate sensors and software that allow for the tracking and exchange of data between entities. Common examples of wearable technology include fitness trackers, sleep trackers, smart watches, hearing devices, navigation tools, media devices, e-textiles, and wearable communicators.